


One Piece PETs: Mural

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [176]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Humor, Mural, Painting, Pre-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4874143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Straw Hats have fun painting a mural with sheep. Based off a color spread that I cannot find.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Mural

**Author's Note:**

> One Piece belongs to Oda-sensei.

**One Piece PETs: Mural**    
  
A beautiful day in the Grand Line. Great for painting, and that's just what the Straw Hat Pirates were doing. Or rather, some of them were doing.  
  
 Luffy, being his usual rambunctious self, was messing around with the paint.  
  
 "Ha ha ha ha ha!" he laughed.  
  
 Oh, and did we mention there were sheep? Why? Nobody knew. Some think they escaped from a farm that was somewhere nearby. Either way, the Straw Hats decided to go with it.  
  
 You are all probably wondering what they are painting. It just so happens that they are painting a mural of a monster version of the  _Going Merry_. Usopp was supervising the whole thing. He wanted the mural to look just right.  
  
 Unfortunately for him, not everything was going his way...  
  
 First of all, Zoro accidentally painted a sheep's face with white paint. Second, Nami wasn't even painting the mural. She was actually painting red paint on Chopper's nose!

 

 "AH!!" Chopper yelped. "Nami, what are you doing?!"

 "Oh, nothing," she laughed. "Rudolph."

 "I'm not Rudolph!" shouted Chopper. "How dare you!!"

 "Chopper, relax!" said Nami. "I'm only messin' with ya!"

 Chopper pouted at this.

 "Aw, don't be like that!" said Nami. "You're still a cutie!"

 "T...That doesn't cheer me up at all, you bastard~!!!" Chopper exclaimed, doing his happy dance. Nami and Robin, the latter pouring paint into a tray, just laughed.

 Meanwhile, Luffy was still messing with the paint cans...which started to totter dangerously.

 

 "Hey, Luffy!" Sanji shouted. "Stop messing around! You're gonna spill the paint!"

 

 But Luffy wasn't listening. He was too busy teasing a sheep.

 "Idiot..." muttered Sanji.

 "Nah-nah~!" Luffy teased. "You can't reach me!"

 

 The sheep bleated as it tried to jump up on Luffy. Unfortunately, the little lamb could not reach him. As Luffy stumbled back...the paint cans started to totter even more.

 

 "Luffy, I said watch it!!" Sanji shouted. "The paint!!!"

 

 "Huh?" Luffy muttered.

 Too late...  
 **  
*****SPLOOSH!!***

 "AAAAAAAHHH!!!" Usopp shrieked. "THE MURAL!!! IT'S RUINED!!!"

 The whole mural was a splattered mess...and the Ferret Man slowly turned his head, glaring at Luffy with killer intent. Luffy gulped.

 "Luffy...you have 10 SECONDS to run for your life," Usopp hissed.

 

 "Oh, c'mon, Usopp...it was just a mural!" Luffy said, nervously.

 

 "10...9...8..." Usopp counted.

 

 "Usopp?" Luffy asked.

 

 "7...6...5..."

 "Luffy, you really should start running, now." Sanji advised.

 

 "4...3...2..."

 

 Luffy screamed as he ran for the hills.

 

 "1!!!" Usopp shouted as he gave chase. "YOU'RE A DEAD MAN, LUFFY~!!!"

 "MOMMY~!!!!" Luffy screamed.

 "Um...should we do something?" asked Chopper.

 "Maybe later," Nami said. "let's clean up the mural first."

 "Right," the others agreed.

*****A little later*****

****"There, finished," Nami said.

 They had successfully cleaned up the mural.

 Usopp was still chasing Luffy.

 "GET OVER HERE AND TASTE YOUR MURDER~!!!" Usopp shouted.

 "NEVER!!!!" Luffy shouted.

 "Now, can we stop him?" Chopper asked.

 Nami sighed.

 

 "Yeah, might as well," she muttered.

 

 "SAVE ME!!!!" Luffy cried.

 "GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE SO THAT I CAN KICK IT TO KINGDOM COME!!!" Usopp yelled.

 "All right, that's enough!" Nami shouted.

  ***WHACK!***  


 

 She clocked Usopp on the head with her Clima Tact.

 "OUCH! NAMI!!!" Usopp cried.

 "SHUT UP!!!" Nami shouted. "LEAVE LUFFY ALONE!!!"

 "Yes, ma'am...!" Usopp squeaked.

 "And you, Luffy," Nami began, "you're not off the hook, either."

 "I figured as much," Luffy said. "All right, give it to me."

  ***WHACK!!***  Nami clocked him on the head with her Clima-Tact.

 

 "Moron," she muttered.

 "Yeah, I deserved that." Luffy said, rubbing the lump on his head. The sheep bleated, like they were laughing.

 "Ah, shut up." said Luffy.

 

 Soon, the Straw Hats went back to painting the mural. This time, it looked better than ever. Usopp smiled proudly at his and the other's work.

 "Well done!" he praised.

 "Awesome!" Luffy cheered. "Shishishishi!"

 Zoro smiled.

 "Not bad," Robin said.

 Sanji puffed out a cloud of smoke, saying, "Pretty good work of art, if I do say so myself."

 "I agree." said Nami.

 Suddenly, Luffy's stomach growled.

 "Is it lunchtime yet?" he asked.

 "Should be," Sanji said. "I'll see what I can whip up."

 "Yay!" Luffy cheered.

*****A little later*****

****The Straw Hats are now enjoying their lunch. Luffy, as usual, was devouring everything in sight. Including everyone's food.

 "LUFFY!!" Usopp barked. "THAT'S MY FOOD!!! GIVE IT BACK!!!"

 "Sure thing," Luffy said, with food in his mouth. "but you're gonna have to wait a while."

 "...On second thought," Usopp deadpanned, "I'm not all that hungry anymore."

 "Gross, Luffy," Nami said.

 "Yeah, that's just straight-up nasty." agreed Zoro.

 "Eww~!" Chopper chimed in.

 "People are trying to eat here!" shouted Sanji.

 "So vulgar," Robin added.

  _'Why am I dating him?'_  Nami asked, mentally.

 Soon, Luffy was finished eating.

 "Ah~!" he sighed. "That hit the spot!"

 

 He then burped.

 

 "Scuse me," he said.

 "You're excused." said Nami.

 "At least he has manners," Sanji noted. "Not a lot, but some."

 "True," Nami admitted. "I had a hand in that."

 "Shishishi!" Luffy laughed. "I love you, Nami!"

 "I love you, too, Luffy."

 Then, they kissed. Sanji was fuming, as usual.

  _'Merde!'_  he thought.

 Before he could even do anything, Zoro and Usopp held him back.

 "Don't even think about it!!" Sanji shouted.

 "That's our line!" yelled Zoro and Usopp.

 "Let go!!" Sanji shouted.

 "Not a chance, Ero Cook!" shouted Zoro.

 Nami sighed in annoyance.

 "Every goddamn time..." she muttered, irritably.

 "Well, now that we're done with the mural," Luffy began, "why don't we head back to the ship?"

 "Sure." Nami complied.

 With that, the Straw Hats headed back. As soon as they boarded Merry, they set sail.

 But there was one problem.

 

 "Uh...guys?" Usopp asked. "What about these sheep?!"

 "Huh?" the others muttered, until they noticed all of the sheep on board. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH?!?!!?!?!"

 

"Can we keep 'em?" Luffy asked.

 "WE'RE NOT KEEPING THEM!!!" Nami, Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp snapped.

 "Awww~!" Luffy whined as he hugged a sheep. "But they're fluffy!"

 

 "But they belong to SOMEONE ELSE!!!" Nami shouted.

 

 And so, after returning the sheep to their rightful owner, the Straw Hats sailed off to new adventures.


End file.
